Closer
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: AU version of the end of Eclipse – when Edward and Bella go to their meadow, Bella decides to take Edward up on his offer.


Title: Closer

**Disclaimer:** "Twilight" and all related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The part in the beginning between / is taken from Eclipse.

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 4,074

Summary: AU version of the end of Eclipse – when Edward and Bella go to their meadow, Bella decides to take Edward up on his offer.

Warnings: Sex. Lots.

* * *

/He rolled gently, pressing me into the cool grass.

_Oh, never mind!_ my less noble side exulted. My head was full of the sweetness of his breath.

_No, no, no! _I argued with myself. I shook my head, and his mouth moved to my neck, giving me a chance to breathe.

"Stop, Edward. Wait." My voice was as weak as my will.

"Why?" he whispered into the hollow of my throat.

I labored to put some resolve into my tone. "I don't want to do this now."

"Don't you?" he asked, a smile in his voice. He moved his lips back to mine and made speaking impossible. Heat coursed through my veins, burning where my skin touched his.

I made myself focus. It took a great deal of effort just to force my hands to free themselves from his hair, to move them to his chest. But I did it. And then I shoved against him, trying to push him away. I could not succeed alone, but he responded as I knew he would.

He pulled back a few inches to look at me, and his eyes did nothing to help my resolve. They were black fire. They smoldered.

"Why?" he asked again, his voice low and rough. "I love you. I want you. Right now."/

"Oh God," I moaned, tempted to forget about everything but him and hopefully his impending nakedness. I literally shook my head. "No – no, I want to do this the right way. I _want_ to marry you. And I don't want you to change me until after."

"You really want that, Bella? For _you_, and not everyone else?" he asked, resting his weight on his elbows and knees as he hovered over me. He was close, too close. My head swam with his scent.

"Yes," I breathed. He started to move away, and my entire body cried out in protest. "But I don't want you to stop!"

I'd blurted out the words before I'd thought them, but they were true. If he didn't kiss me again, there would be dire consequences. He went very still, eyes burning down at me. "Are you sure?"

His voice was low, strained, and I knew then that he didn't want to stop, either. My nerves sang in anticipation. "I'm sure."

His lips crashed back down to mine, and I grasped him desperately, digging my fingers into his shirt. His tongue flicked out to touch my lips. I opened my mouth on a gasp, and for one blissful second he allowed my tongue to touch his, before he pulled back again. It was heaven. He tasted of ice and sweetness. I wanted more, but it was impossible to force Edward into anything. I could only lay back and let him do what he wanted with me…but on second thought, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

His fingers snuck under my shirt, stroking my bare midriff delicately. Shuddering, I reached for his shirt, tugging desperately at the buttons. If I could only feel him – feel all of him, and thoroughly – I would be satisfied. His hands reached higher as I squirmed, tracing the flimsy edges of my bra while our lips remained fused firmly together.

I broke away from him, gasping, and pressed closer. "Please," I begged, "more." More of what, I wasn't sure.

He chuckled that maddening low laugh of his, and his body reverberated against mine. "Have patience," he said against my earlobe. "I don't want to rush this."

"You're mean," I accused, but I was breathless and not nearly as forceful as I intended. I was halfway through his buttons, at least. That was progress.

He laughed again, this time as his lips were pressed against my neck. His hair tickled my skin and he felt even colder than usual in contrast to my heated skin.

His hands finally slid higher, cupping my breasts. I sighed in relief. This was getting closer to what I needed.

I popped the last button of his shirt free and would have exclaimed in triumph had he not chosen that moment to run his thumbs over my nipples. His icy touch sent tremors through the core of me, and I all could produce was a needy moan.

His unnecessary breathing was rapid and shallow as he took his hands away. I groaned and grabbed at him, but he resisted, pulling back far enough to shrug out of his shirt. My eyes raked over him automatically. No matter how many times I saw his upper body, it still left me breathless. He was flawless, skin unblemished, with each and every muscle toned to perfection.

I was so distracted by his torso that I didn't realize he meant to take off my shirt until he was doing it. I fell back again, the grass poking into my back as his fingers traced new patterns on my skin. My stomach muscles jumped under his hands as he slid them down to the waistband of my jeans. I could barely feel the button slide free, or the zipper come down. He didn't make a sound. Then he lifted me with one hand and slid the garment off with the other, leaving me half-naked in his stone embrace. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked, even as his chilled hand ran up the back of my leg.

I laughed. "Hardly." I felt like I was on fire.

He smiled almost shyly at me before returning his attention to my bare legs. His fingers hit all the sensitive spots – the arches of my feet, behind my knees, my inner thighs. I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure. I hoped it would continue to feel this good for all of eternity.

He stopped, and I opened my eyes to find his pants on the ground instead of on his legs.

"When –" I started to ask, and then shook my head. I didn't care – not when I could see an erection straining against his bat-covered boxers –

"Bats?" I questioned dazedly.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Alice's doing, of course. Thought they were funny."

I laughed. "They are on you."

He snorted and covered my body with his. "You are far too coherent – I must not be doing this right."

"Oh, you're doing it very – ohh!"

He'd reached underneath me, unhooked my bra, and slid his hand under the loose fabric. I wriggled my hips toward his, thinking only of the liquid heat that rushed from my breasts to my sex. Anything to complete this feeling.

"Patience," he murmured again – that was getting irritating – as he slid the bra down my arms, then tossed it aside.

Edward lowered his mouth to my breast then, and I forgot all my protests as he took the nipple between his lips, pressing lightly with his tongue. I cried out – I couldn't help it. I'd never felt like this before – like my whole body was too hot and I couldn't breathe, but if he stopped I would die.

"Bella…" He murmured my name like a prayer against my skin, bring up a hand to trace his fingers across my other breast. His free hand skimmed my side, my skin tingling in its wake. I gripped his bare shoulders, holding on for dear life against the onslaught of sensations. My body was aflame and my head was floating away to a place where nothing existed but him.

"Please, more," I panted as his mouth switched to my other breast. I felt him smile and his tongue darted out, stroking lazily. I groaned and my fingers scrambled against his skin. I was going to burst, and I _needed_ that to happen.

"Edward," I whined. He chuckled and I felt his free hand skitter downward, playing at the edges of my panties.

"Oh, yes, yes, please," I gushed, urging him on.

"Do you want something, Bella?" he asked coyly, dragging his lips down my stomach. His eyes flashed up to mine under his dark lashes, teasing, and another wave of heat washed over me.

"You know what I want," I said, although _I_ wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"Well, I can't read your mind," he said, drawing his fingers up my outer thigh, "But I can take a guess."

He sat back on his knees and brought his hands to my hips, fingers hooking into either side of my panties as he pulled unfailingly gently. He was _too_ gentle. I would have ripped them off if I had his strength.

I gasped as they cleared my knees and cool air hit my exposed skin, and his eyes focused on my unclothed sex. I tried to close my legs in embarrassment, but he stopped me with gentle hands on each thigh.

"Please," he whispered, leaning over me again, "Don't hide from me."

In truth, I'd never been able to hide from him, and I did stop trying as our mouths met again, our skin brushing torturously lightly. As our tongues me for the second time, his long, cool fingers slipped into the crevice between my legs. Even through my gasp of pleasure, I could hear his sharp intake of breath as he touched me.

"You feel exquisite," he breathed into my ear, but the words barely made sense. He touched me in a place that was so pleasurable, it was almost painful. I practically throbbed against his fingers, so cold against my overheated skin, and I could feel my blood pounding and my nerves tingling.

He stroked me, increasing the pressure as he raised himself slightly to watch me. I could only feel more heat under the intensity of his gaze, no room for embarrassment. He looked at me as if I were desire incarnate, watched with complete fascination my every response to his ministrations.

"Oh, please, please," I begged again, still clinging to him as if he were my only tie to the earth. He shushed me gently as he pressed light kisses to my neck and shoulder.

"Come for me, Bella," he whispered against my ear. "I want to see."

It was all too much, _he_ was too much. The combination of his cool breath against my ear, of the weight of his body pressing against mine, and of his fingers – two easing inside me, caressing tenderly as his thumb stroked my clitoris – was overwhelming. My body burst into liquid heat and I jerked and shuddered against him. He kept me from floating away, kept me hypnotized with his molten eyes.

"Oh my," I murmured, still trying to catch my breath. Could I survive any more of this?

He chuckled and brushed my sweaty bangs back from my forehead. He smiled down at me, and I was more in love with him than ever. "I've never seen you more beautiful than you are right now," he said, and I could only imagine how I looked to him – naked in the grass, flushed and sweaty, still trembling – all from what he'd done to me. I wondered if I would ever be able to destroy his composure as completely as he'd destroyed mine; that would be something I'd like to see.

Before I could reply, he cradled my face between his hands and kissed me, back to his usual excruciating tenderness. I don't know what I'd expected to feel, but it wasn't the flare of desire that overtook me once more. It didn't matter that he'd just given me more pleasure than I'd ever imagined possible. My body clearly wasn't done with him.

I reacted as I always did when he kissed me this way – I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed for more. We were far beyond any thought of him pushing me away, however. In fact, he was the one shifting closer this time, with an urgency I'd never felt with him. His kisses became feverish as his hips pressed into mine. I gasped at the feel of his erection against me core, and jerked against him. His breath came out in a hiss.

"You're sure?" he whispered, strained, even as he continued to kiss me everywhere his lips could reach, and his hands slid up my sides, back to my aching breasts. "You trust me to do this?"

"There's no one else I would trust," I said truthfully. No matter where my heart had strayed, it had only one true home, only one true protector. The only person whom I knew would always act with the absolute best intentions for me, never self-serving. I trusted, loved, _wanted_ him completely.

I could see in his eyes that he'd felt the full significance of my words as he let out a soft, relieved, loving sigh. I realized anew just how much power I had over him. The idea was both humbling and exhilarating. I could hurt him more than anyone else could, but I could also give him more happiness. The thought motivated me to take control of the situation, or as much as he would allow me to, at least. And I was certainly not opposed to making my own exploration of him, running my hands down his back and up his sides, feeling his lips tremble against my skin in response. My hands settled on his hips, at the waistband of his boxers, and suddenly they were shaking with nerves. This was _it_. This was what I'd been waiting for since the first time we'd touched…this was the beginning of an eternity of bliss to come. I knew it could not be otherwise with Edward.

Part eagerness and part nervousness, I eased my fingers under his bizarrely decorated underwear and slide them down. My hands brushed against bare skin, and though I could not see him while his lips continued to move over me, I could feel the smooth contours of his body and could trace them in my mind's eye. He was utter perfection.

Edward kicked off the garment with uncharacteristic impatience, and I happily took the opportunity to peek down his naked front. I swallowed heavily, almost salivating as I took him in. A perfectly muscled chest and abdomen led down to a line of dark hair, a shade deeper than on his head, to beautifully sculpted pelvic bones and to what had to be the most beautiful penis in existence. I'd always imagined the male sex organs to be rather ugly, but Edward's…his cock stood out long and smooth and so perfect that I wanted to touch him and taste him, and have my wicked way with him.

"Satisfactory?" he asked, trying to hide his amusement, and I blushed to be caught ogling him. He offered a reassuring smile and stroked my cheek lightly with the backs of his fingers, feeling the heat.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said. "If anyone's entitled to be looking, it's you."

I smiled, running my fingers tentatively down his chest. "I _am_ your fiancée. I suppose that should come with certain privileges."

I traced his abdomen, circling around his navel. His breath was quick as he replied, "Mutual privileges, I hope."

"I think you've already exercised yours well," I laughed, even as I wondered at the feel of the smooth lines of bone leading down to his groin.

"I guess it's your turn, th- oh, oh God!" he gasped, for once losing his perfect coherency as I circled my hand around his shaft and began to stroke. I was amazed at how something so hard could remain so _soft_, and so _cold_ under the heat of my hand. I shivered at the thought of feeling that hard, soft coldness inside me, stroking in and out.

"Bella – I – oh, you should – probably stop," he groaned, resting his head against my shoulder as if he no longer had the strength to support it.

"I'm sorry," I said, removing my hand with no little disappointment. "Was that too much?"

He laughed dryly. "Not in the way you're thinking."

"In the human way?" I asked with a swell of accomplishment. He nodded almost weakly, and I tried not to laugh in my triumph – I had driven him past his self-control, for once not with the scent of my blood, but with pleasure.

"Are you…ready?" he asked me, hesitant, as his hand grazed my lower stomach.

"Yes," I breathed. He held my eyes as he lowered himself slightly, his cock pressing against my opening. I resisted the urge to thrust forward, knowing it was better to let him lead.

At first, it felt awkward, but pleasurable, as he stretched and filled me. Then he stopped, breathing shakily. "This is going to hurt, Bella," he said. I nodded my understanding and pulled his head down to mine for a kiss, hoping to take away the guilt in his eyes. I didn't want our first time tainted with sorrow.

He surprised me by kissing me harder, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I gasped and threw myself into the kiss, eager to taste him again. Only when I felt the sharp burst of pain did I realize he'd been distracting me. I dug my fingernails into his shoulder without fear of hurting him and managed not to bite his tongue. He remained perfectly still, but didn't stop kissing me, allowing me time to adjust, and his coldness quickly numbed the pain.

When the pain had ceased, I pulled my lips away, kissing up the line of his jaw until I reached his earlobe. "I'm okay now," I breathed, tangling my fingers in his soft hair. I felt him smile, and he turned his head to kiss me again as he began to move.

I gasped as he pushed into me for the second time, amazed by the electricity that rocketed through me. How could mere friction feel this _good_? My legs wrapped around his hips of their own accord, seeking a better angle, searching for more. Even now, he moved with uncanny grace, sliding in and out of me slowly and steadily. Only his rapid breath, occasionally coming out in a strangled moan, belied his cool exterior. I, on the other hand, was anything but cool. My body reacted to his like tinder to flames, but the flames were too slow…I needed more, and fast.

Desperate, I clenched around him and pushed my hips into his. "Bella, please," he half growled, half groaned. "Don't – I can't –"

"You can," I panted, pushing my hips against his as he stayed still, forcing the speed to increase. "Please, just a little harder…I need more…I can't…take it…oh God, Edward – "

He interrupted me with a hard kiss, increasing his speed but remaining as careful as ever. A rush of pleasure hit me, and my fingers grasped for purchase on his back, needing an anchor. It was almost unbearable, the electricity building where we were joined, tingling down to my toes and making me lightheaded. Edward panted cool air against my neck, my lips, kissing me again and again, and the energy was building and building.

"Edward – Edward," I moaned, cried. "More – please – it's so close." And it was…I could feel that the pleasure was not going to go away now, that it was rushing toward some kind of ecstasy, toward heaven.

"Bella…Bella…" His voice was reverent and strained, and he sounded as lost as I was in the overwhelming tide. I realized his movements had grown more erratic, almost frantic, and the low growl deep in his throat seemed to shudder down my spine and rocket down to where our bodies were joined.

"Oh God," I breathed as the sensation overload finally seized me. My chest was tight and my nerves sizzled and my thighs clenched as the pleasure exploded and seeped into every cell of my body. I'm sure I cried out, but I couldn't hear anything but Edward's groan as I clenched around him, and I couldn't see anything but flashes of auburn hair and eyes black as night.

I was falling into the aftershocks when he thrust into me one last time and cried out my name. I felt the rush of fluid inside me and reveled in the feel of his body shuddering in my arms. My Edward had lost his perfect composure, was overcome by the same force I was, and I felt closer to him, and more in love with him, than ever before. My heart swelled with longing for eternity; I was eager to be as beautiful and strong as him, all the better to take him to the places he'd taken me.

"Bella?" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

I smiled dreamily down at him as he lifted his head to see my face. "I'm perfect."

He chuckled. "Good, because I'm not sure I can move right away."

I laughed. "Me either. Maybe we should just live here from now on."

"We could have the wedding here," he murmured, quiet, and I realized he was afraid of my response. "If that's what you really want."

I looked around at the beautiful meadow, vibrant green with the heart of summer, as I traced my fingers along the back of his neck idly. "That sounds wonderful, actually. I only wish we could have it in the sunlight."

His face fell. "The meadow won't be as beautiful under clouds, no. Maybe –"

I interrupted him with a finger to his lips. "No, I don't care about that. I wish I could see _you_ in the sunlight."

He sighed, shaking his head at me. "I'll never completely understand you, will I? Strange girl. You don't want to marry a sparkling freak, do you?"

I laughed and kissed him, feeling more lighthearted than I had in….a year, really. "I love that you sparkle. Just like you love that I'm strange."

"Touché," he said distractedly, intent on kissing me again. I sighed and pulled myself against him, reveling in the feel of our bodies touching. It fit; I'd almost forgotten how well we fit.

He pulled away from me, still cradling me in his arms. "You really want to marry me? You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," I said, rolling my eyes. "I thought we'd covered that."

"Just wanted to make sure," he said, and suddenly he was gone, and back in an instant, laying over me once more. "Before I gave you this back."

I realized then that he was holding a ring – the ring he'd proposed to me with – _my_ ring now. I still felt nervous at the thought of matrimony as my parents had known it, but I reminded myself that nothing between Edward and I had ever been typical. There was that other part of me, too, a secret corner of my heart that thrilled at the idea. It was a symbol, a mark of _us_. I held up my left hand for him to put it on. He did, sliding the glimmering, diamond-plastered circlet on with nothing short of glee. I smiled, if only at the excitement in his eyes.

"I love you," I blurted out. I didn't say the words enough to him, I realized, assuming it an obvious fact that I would love someone like him. But I suppose that wasn't so obvious to Edward.

He stroked my cheek and smiled down at me. "I never thought it was possible, that I could be this happy…that anyone like me could be truly happy. I never understood how the others could be so content with this life…but now…"

"You just needed someone to share it with," I finished for him.

"Exactly." He sighed, a little happily, a little wistfully, and moved away from me. "It's getting late, and colder. I should take you home."

I sighed, too, taking my clothing as he handed it to me. "We should probably tell Charlie."

Edward raised an eyebrow, glancing pointedly to my naked form. I blushed. "Well, not _this_ part, but that we're getting married. He needs to know."

"If you're ready," he said, but I could see some eagerness in his eyes. He was thrilled to finally tell everyone. I didn't feel as opposed to it as I once had – I still feared the wrath of Charlie and the fit Renee would throw, but I was happy to be marrying Edward, proud and thrilled. It would be the start of a beautiful eternity.

Once we were dressed, Edward slung me onto his back, and off we went, racing toward our destiny.


End file.
